


Chastity but(t) sex

by simpletextadventure



Series: The less usual ships [9]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Anal, Chastity, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, vaginal chastity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-20 01:56:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16546604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpletextadventure/pseuds/simpletextadventure
Summary: Chastity is important to Kate, but that doesn't mean that she has no sex.





	Chastity but(t) sex

**Author's Note:**

> POV: Nathan

It is a black night, almost as dark as my thoughts. Frustration dominates me and it makes me mad. whale songs, pushups and those stupid relaxation exercises ... nothing helps. Only a few weeks ago, I would have masturbated, cried and then slept but my girlfriend says masturbation is a sin and that she would help me anytime ... The sin thing does not bother me and although my old routine is tempting at the moment ... Kate is even more tempting!

With a loud bang I close the door to my room behind me going down the hall to the stairwell. On the way there, Warren meets me. I yell at him and he jumps to the side. When I finally stand in front of Kate's door I knock louder than I had intended. It feels like an eternity until Kate finally opens the door. "Nathan?" She says in a tired voice, rubbing her eyes. She looks at me ... then she looks down and her eyes grow big ... as always, when I show up naked in front of her room with an erection.

She takes my hand pulls me into her room, closes the door and says, "Do you always run around naked when it's dark?" - "No, of course not ...", I answer, "... when I go to the toilets, I put on slippers." She looks at me as if I was joking. She shakes her head and smiles a little. Her hair is a bit messed up and not tied to a bun ... I think this hairstyle fits her best ... although her hair is not messed up enough but that will change soon.

"You can not sleep, right?" She asks and I nod. Kate takes off her t-shirt and asks, "How bad is it?" - "I've tried everything ... it's bad," I reply, sitting down on Kate's couch. Kate needs to prepare and I do not want to stand all the time ... unlike my penis. Kate takes off her panties and I can see her piercings. I like a lot of things about Kate but the best part is that she is at least as crazy as me.

Kate has explained to me that in her opinion vaginas are only there to give birth to children. She thinks that it is ridiculous to misuse such a valuable and life-giving organ as the vagina for personal amusement. But at the same time she is not against sex. She told me that she often finds it hard not to touch herself. Fortunately, she now has devices which help her, to not misuse her vagina. But Chastity belts are not very comfortable especially while sleeping, so she was very happy when she was old enough to get pirced.

Kate has four rings that connect her labia and make penetration impossible. That was much more suitable for everyday use. Of course she could still stimulate her clit with this setup. But first and foremost, the rings served as a reminder. But Kate is just a human and that means she is weak. To make sure that she does not touch herself during sex, she needed her chastity belt. Because it is one thing not to touch herself in everyday life and not to touch herself during sex.

So while I sit on the couch waiting, Kate takes out her pircings. Next, she put the rings in a bowl and takes her chastity belt from her cupboard. I get up to help her. The belt is tight and a bit difficult to put on ... and I do not want to wait any longer than absolutely necessary. The lock clicks and Kate tests the belt to make sure that her pussy is safely locked away. The whole procedure has made me even harder. Not that the chastity belt excites me ... I think it is more of an effect like the 'Pavlovian dog' ... my penis just knows what's going to happen.

We look at each other for a moment, then she finally drops to her knees. I have my hands on my hip and look down at Kate. She encloses my penis with her hand and moves the shaft up so that she can reach with her mouth my testicles. She sucks and simultaneously plays with her tongue on my testicles. I like this type of foreplay especially when I am already very excited.

I leave my hands on my hip even as Kate moves her head slowly to the tip of my penis while licking my shaft. At the beginning of my glans she licks and kisses me ... it feels awesome! I moan a bit and as she takes the head of my penis in her mouth and strokes my glans penis with her tongue, I am looking at the ceiling. "Oh yeah, that's right!" I say, looking down at her again.

She begins to push more and more of my penis into her mouth pussy. For once, I decide to be a gentleman and help her by pushing her head to me. It feels great and I have to be careful not to come already. As her nose touches my abdomen, I release her head. I give her the opportunity to breathe, then I put one hand on the back of her head and the other on her chin.

From now on, she has nothing to do but relax her throat. I push my penis into her mouth-pussy and fuck her face. She makes gagging noises and saliva runs out of her mouth. I'm about to come, so I pull my penis out and hit it against her face a few times. I have to keep her head in place so she does not back off. Then I push my penis back into her mouth. Kate fucking in the mouth feels great. I enjoy every second, every thrust and every sound Kate makes. "I'm coming!" I warn her. I'm trying to hold it back ... but I'm close ... very close.

I thrust with a lot of strength. Kate's hands are on my thighs. I know she needs air soon, but that does not interest me at the moment. I feel my sperm pushing through my penis. When it finally shoots out of me, I push my penis deep into Kate's throat. It feels incredibly good. Her fingers are pressing against my thighs and I let go of her head.

Strands of sperm and saliva connect her mouth with my penis. Her eyes are a bit red and her cheeks are wet, where tears had flowed down. Drool is on her chin and on her breasts, which move quickly up and down as she breathes heavily. I would like to take a black and white picture of her but I do not have a camera nearby. She takes my penis in her hand again and strokes it. There is still semen coming. Kate knows how important it is for me to get that old stuff out of me. She strokes and takes my penis again in her mouth and sucks. It's almost better than the actual orgasm.

When she's done, I help her to clean her face. With my hand I wipe her face and spread the sperm and her slobber over her face. Then I hit her with the palm of my hand on the cheek to signal to her that I'm done with her face. My penis is soft and sensitive now, but I know that this state will not last long ... and she knows it too.

Not long later, Kate kneels on her bed. Her chastity belt has a big opening for her asshole. This opening can also be closed and locked with a but plug. Next to Kate on the bed is a tube with lube, a condom and the but plug. Since I like to chew on my fingernails, they are pretty short. In combination with lube they are perfect to prepare Kate's asshole.

I rub until I can push the first finger in her ass. Kate kneels so that her butt points to the edge of the bed. I'm sitting next to her butt. We chat a little bit. That's one of the things I like about her. It is easy to relax with her. The way her voice changes when I press my finger into her lets my penis get hard again. After her ass got used to my finger, I put another into her. It takes some time but I want her asshole to be nice and ready when I push my penis into her.

After the fingers I continue with the butt plug. I am starting to get a bit impatient. My penis is already hard again. Even Kate pushes her face more often against the mattress to muffle her moaning. She says that she can feel more and more pleasure through her ass since she has locked away her vagina and clitoris. Always when she manages to come through her ass, she seems to have a very intense orgasm but most of the time she does not come. She is then always very desperate when I leave her.

I push the butplug once more in her asshole and get up, stroking my penis a few times to make sure that my penis is completely erected and put the condom on. The condom is not only protection but also ensures that I can fuck her even longer before I come. Which is good, since I want to ruin her. When I'm done, I stand behind her, pull out the butt plug and put it on the bedside table, where also another padlock lies.

Some more lubricant, then I push my penis into her asshole. Enjoying the pleasant tightness I slowly start to fuck her ass. The hole in the chastity belt is just big enough that my penis has a little space on each side. Kate pushes her face against the mattress again but I can still hear her moaning ... she really likes to get fucked in the ass. Since I have prepared her well, it does not take long until I am completely in her.

I really like it when she does the work for me, so I stop moving, put my hands on my waist and say, "Move!" Kate takes her head off the mattress and pushes her body backwards. I enjoy it very much! For a while I let her fuck herselve but then I want more!

As she pushes back, I thrust into her. Our skin claps together and I penetrate her very violently. My hands are now on her belt and I pull her close with each thrust to keep up the intensity. Kate has her head back on the mattress, but her moaning is still audible. In addition to her groaning, the rhythmic clapping of our skin is heard. I smile as I remember Victoria recently asking me to not fuck Kate so loudly. Sorry Vic.

I reduce the pace for a moment to take Kate's long hair in my hand. With the hair in my hand, I force her head up. The way she groans tells me that she might be able to come today. I fuck her for a while in this pose, then I let her hair go again, she immediately drops her upper body onto the bed. My hands are back on her belt and I fuck her as fast and hard as I can.

Another orgasm develops, the bed creaks a bit and I ejaculate. I keep going as long as I can. The exhaustion forces me to slow down until I can only thrust into her a few more times. Kate groans at each of these last thrusts. She was obviously close to come. I stay in her for another moment and we both breathe heavily. When I take my penis out of her, she just falls over.

I throw the condom in her garbage can and then go back to her. She whimpers a bit ... she must have been very close. I do not have to ask her. Since she is now extremely desperate, she wants as much security as possible. So I push the butt plug back into her asshole and lock it. As always, I put the key of the padlock on her table, say good night and go. The sun has not yet risen but the sky is already a bit bluish and no longer raven black.

**Author's Note:**

> For those who wonder what Warren did in the middle of the night ... He just came from Brooke's room. You could also say ... he just came in Brooke's room. Or even more precise ... he came in Brooke. He felt good because he just had sex with a pretty girl. But after Nathan had yelled at him, he felt strange. He did not understand what was wrong with him. He laid in his bed, thinking of what had just happened. Why was his penis hard again? All it took was a few touches and suddenly Warren had come, while his mind was pondering on a naked and screaming Nathan. Warren spent the rest of the night thinking about what that meant. Brooke had not been particularly satisfied after Warren's visit. Regardless, she had to take a shower and when she went back to her room she heard pleasurable sounds coming from the room 222. She decided to shower again and finish what Warren had tried to do. Victoria woke up for obvious reasons. She was happy for Nathan. He's been happier since he was with Kate. But Nathan is like a brother to her and she did not want to hear him moaning. Ear plugs solve the problem for now but she will talk to him again. Max also woke up ... twice. The showers are right next to her room. The first time she simply heard someone showering ... it is always a bit annoying for her if someone decides to take a shower in the middle of the night but what should she do. Only a short time after it was finally quiet again and Max had fallen asleep again, someone was showering again. This person took a long shower. Max got more and more angry and when the person started singing in the shower, as if the person wanted to provoke the short brunette, Max decided to see who disturbed her sleep. When Max passed Kate's door, she heard Kate and Nathan. She stopped. The photographer had seen Kate and Nathan in public, they were a nice couple. Of course, Kate had also talked about Nathan, but what she heard now was ... unexpected and intense. Suddenly Brooke came around the corner. The two of them looked at each other wordlessly, while Kate was heard through the thin wall. "The shower is empty." Brooke said, winking and going to her room. Max had once again the feeling to have reached one of these points in her life where she had to make a decision: go to bed or take a shower. However she decided her action would have consequences.


End file.
